Life with the Demon
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: Rin has been with Sesshomaru ever since he saved her from her death. When she lived with Kaede, she never thought she cared for Sesshomaru as much as she did. Within a year after living with Kaede, she decided to rejoin Sesshomaru. Now that she is a woman; her and Sesshomaru have a bond stronger than it's ever been before. Rated M for future chapters. RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Sesshomaru has been gone a long time; I wonder what's taking him. Unless something bad has happened to him. **_**Rin thought as she got up. Rin immediately ran outside the cave and started calling out Sesshomaru's name.**

** "Rin! You must stay inside till Lord Sesshomaru comes back! It's not safe for you out here!" A mini imp called after her.**

** "I'm not a child anymore, Jaken!" Rin argued. **

** "It doesn't matter, you still need to listen to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said. **

**Jaken immediately ran after Rin and tried to pull her back to the cave. She wasn't a little girl anymore she was a woman now. Jaken continuously tried to pull Rin back into the cave, but he wasn't making any progress. Rin flicked her kimono and Jaken flew off the end and landed behind her. **

** "Stop it, Jaken!" Rin yelled, "I'm going to go find him…" Rin said. **

**Jaken immediately jumped up, "What?!" **

** "You heard me." **

**Rin began to walk away from the cavern and walked into the forest alone, and disappeared from Jaken's sight. Jaken was a wreck now; how would he tell Lord Sesshomaru that Rin has yet again wandered off? **

** "Sesshomaru…?" Rin said quietly.**

**The forest was dark; she couldn't even see one foot in front of her. **_**I should get back to the cave before something happens. **_**Rin thought, as she was getting ready to turn around.**

** "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her. **

** "I wanted to look for you…I got worried." Rin said, looking down at the ground.**

**Sesshomaru took her hand and led her back to the campground. **

** "Jaken, why did you let her leave?" Sesshomaru asked.**

** "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen!" Jaken pleaded. **

**Sesshomaru and Rin walked right by Jaken and sat next together by the fire. Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his lap and held her close. **

** "Rin, it's too dangerous out there for you." He started.**

** "I know…I'm sorry," **

** "Naraku is still alive, don't forget. He tried to kill you many times while you were a child, what makes you think he'll stop?" **

** "Sesshomaru….I…" Rin cut in. **

** "He knows what you mean to me, and he will stop at nothing to kill you so he can get to me." **

** "I'm sorry…" Rin said, staring into the fire. **

_**I hate it when he's mad at me. I know he's mad at him. **_**Rin thought to herself, still looking at the fire. **

**Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around Rin, and kept her in his grasp. He worried about Rin; he's always worried about her since she was a little girl. But now that she chose to live her life with Sesshomaru, he had to do everything possible to keep her safe. He didn't know if Naraku knew about Rin; but he would do his best to keep it a secret. **

** ~~~~FlashBack~~~~~**

_**"AHHHH!" The village screamed when wolves attacked Rin's village. **_

_**Rin hid behind a house that the wolves hadn't reached yet; she peered around the corner to decide when she could run. The wolves and the demon wolf entered a house further down the way; she ran. She ran as fast as she could into the forest trying to escape the blood-savage wolves.**_

_** "After her!" The man leading the wolves shouted. **_

_**Rin began to run as fast as her little legs could take her, crying. She looked over her shoulder; the wolves had caught up with her and were getting closer. Rin cried out for help, but nobody else was in the forest. Before Rin could call out again, one wolf pounced on her and slammed her into the ground. **_

_**Rin tried to pick herself up, but the wolves that surrounded her attacked her, not giving her a chance. Her screams echoed through the forest and within a minute, the forest was quiet again. **_

_** "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going? Totosai's is the other way!" Jaken shouted, when Sesshomaru abruptly changed directions. **_

'_**The smell of blood, it smells familiar.' Lord Sesshomaru thought, as the smell of the blood continued to grow as they drew closer. Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing within a matter of minutes and saw the same little girl that aided him after Inuyasha wielded the Tessaiga. She looked as helpless as he did earlier that day. **_

_**Looking down at her, he remembered even when she was beaten from the **__**villagers; she still limped to him and brought him food and water. He looked down at her lifeless body and remembered her bright smile and he drew the Tenseiga. **__**The sword beckoned to him, and Sesshomaru uses the sword of healing to resurrect Rin. She woke up in his lap, and Jaken wondered why he decided to save her. As Sesshomaru departed without saying a single word, she and Jaken followed him.**_

** ~~~End~~~~**

**Thinking of her past made her cringe, and Sesshomaru looked at her. **

** "What's wrong?" **

** "Just thought of when you saved me…" Rin replied.**

** "I paid you back." Sesshomaru sighed.**

** "Huh?" **

** "Even though I was stubborn and didn't accept anything you gave me, you never gave up on me and you still haven't. When I saved your life Rin; I showed you that I would never give up on you." **

**Rin looked up at the demon she fell in love with, and gently caressed his cheek. Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed Rin on the lips; never in his life has Sesshomaru experienced this kind of happiness. He knew that he would always have Rin, and she would always have him. She would save him from his worst days, and he would do the same. **

** "Sesshomaru…?" Rin said, after breaking the kiss; "I love you." **

**Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to respond, he never used those words through his whole existence, but he stared at her with a caring look in eyes. After a minute or two of silence, Sesshomaru finally got up the courage; "I love you too, Rin." **

**Rin smiled after hearing Sesshomaru say he loved her back, Sesshomaru pulled up Rin higher and kissed her forehead, then her nose; and soon their lips were locked again in a sweet, gentle kiss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_**Sesshomaru…have**__**you someone to protect?' Inu no Taisho asked.**_

'_**I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect.' Sesshomaru said. **_

**Sesshomaru remembered when he and Inuyasha worked together in order to defeat the power of Sounga; and how he realized that he in fact did have someone to protect. The girl in his lap was whom he protected. Rin meant everything to him now; though he did not like to show his emotions to the world, everyone who knew him could tell he cared for her. **

**Rin was asleep in his lap; she was so serene and peaceful that Sesshomaru did not want to wake her. She tossed and turned in her sleep, and Sesshomaru removed his over coat and placed it on Rin. Instantly, Rin stopped tossing and turning and fell back into a deep sleep. He caressed her face slightly, and smiled down at her. **

** "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called from a distance. **

**Sesshomaru twitched in his spot; he knew something ominous was coming their way. **

** "I know, Jaken." Sesshomaru said.**

** "We must get ready!" Jaken said again. **

**Sesshomaru cradled Rin as he stood up. He walked into the cave and placed Rin next to Ah-Un, covering her up with his over coat. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, Naraku was coming and he didn't want him finding her. Ah-Un adjusted his position to keep Rin comfortable, as Sesshomaru left the cave; he gave Ah-Un a pat on the head. **

**Jaken stood near the fire, looking left and looking right. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped out of the cave, Naraku appeared. Sesshomaru grabbed his Tokijin and unsheathed it immediately.**

** "What business do you have here, Naraku?" Sesshomaru hissed. **

** "Same as always," Naraku chuckled. "To kill you."**

**Sesshomaru laughed to himself, "As if a demon like you could kill me?"**

**Naraku began to transform and parts of his flesh started to travel into the cave. Sesshomaru started to wield Tokijin, cutting off every piece of flesh that was entering the cave. Naraku wasn't giving up, he continued to grow his flesh and tried to reach Rin.**

** "You will never harm her again!" Sesshomaru growled, as Tokijin developed a blue aura around it. **

** "Once I kill the girl, it will be easy to destroy you…" Naraku chuckled. **

**Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and pointed Tokijin right at Naraku, "Dragon Strike!"**

**Rin woke up hearing a loud crash right outside of the cave, "Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted trying to leave the cave. **

**Ah-Un growled at her. **

** "Ah-Un, I need to help Sesshomaru." Rin protested trying to get out. **

**Just as Rin had gotten by Ah-Un, she ran into Sesshomaru. He looked down at her, and could see how worried she was. **

** "It's okay, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her. **

**Rin hugged Sesshomaru back, and she knew he was scared. Though he didn't show it; she could feel it. She knew that Naraku wanted to kill him, and the best way to do so was through her. All Naraku had to do was harm her, and Sesshomaru would be an easy target. Rin pushed out of the hug and looked at Sesshomaru; she reached up and caressed him on his cheek. **

**He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand, before meeting his lips with hers, in a deep passionate kiss. **_**Naraku now knows my true feelings towards Rin; I can't let him get to her. I have to protect her. Father; I can now truthfully answer your question.**_

_**I, Sesshomaru, have someone I need to protect. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jaken immediately ran into the cave to congratulate Sesshomaru for his victory over Naraku yet again.**

** "Lord…" Jaken froze in his spot as he witnessed what was happening.**

**His face turned red and he ran out of the cave. **

**Sesshomaru and Rin's kiss was more than just a kiss, it was a kiss filled with passion and lust. Something they both desired. Sesshomaru removed his overcoat and placed it on the ground, he and Rin were soon on top of his coat. The warmth of their bodies was already becoming one, and Sesshomaru longed for this moment as soon as Rin became a woman. He knew what he wanted to do; he knew what Rin wanted. He wanted to become one with her, and she wanted Sesshomaru. **

**Sesshomaru's hand began exploring Rin's perfect body, for years he has yearned for her body and now he was going to enjoy every moment of this. She rested underneath Sesshomaru as he began to remove the fabric that hid her body. She sat up and helped him remove her clothing, and soon she was fully exposed. Her heart began race and her breath began to quicken; she was nervous…but to her that didn't matter. Sesshomaru was the one she wanted. **

**Soon Sesshomaru's hand had a mind of their own, they started at her breasts. He began to massage her breasts gently at the same time, his nails slightly running over the swollen bumps in the middle of her breast. Rin's nipples were more sensitive then ever, and feeling his nails trace along them made her feel weak. She tried to keep quiet, but soon soft moans escaped her mouth. **

**Sesshomaru chuckled; the soft moans coming from Rin excited him even more. He could smell the aroma escaping from beneath him, it was Rin; her scent was so powerful it drove him crazy. His shaft began to pulsate and harden. There wasn't any way he could hide his throbbing member, he hardly had anything covering him. Before Rin could catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru his face made it's way down to her womanhood. He caught a strong whiff of what was escaping, and he growled in ecstasy. **

** "Rin, you're so beautiful…" He whispered, as his fingers gently massaged her lips. **

**Her hips bucked slightly at his touch, "Don't stare…." She blushed, "It's embarrassing."**

**His fingers continued to massage her opening, and within seconds her juices had already seeped out. His fingers were now glistening with her juices, he stopped what he was doing and tasted her. The taste of Rin in his mouth made him mad with lust. He wanted all of her, now. **

** "Look how wet you are…" He chuckled, "You must be ready…" He twiddled his fingers over her. **

**She instantly turned red at Sesshomaru's comment, and saw her juices dripping from his fingers. **

**Without saying another word Sesshomaru's face was in front of Rin's glistening lower half. He took another whiff of her scents, and his tongue escaped his lips. His tongue explored inside of Rin; it was warm and wet, and it continued to entice Sesshomaru. It could be no longer hidden; his throbbing shaft had pushed through all the fabric and revealed itself. Sesshomaru began to pump two of his fingers in and out of Rin and she immediately let out a louder moan. Sesshomaru pumped his fingers faster in and out of her, and it continued to send Rin off the wall. Her body was weaker and gave it into Sesshomaru. **

**Her wet walls continued to tighten around his fingers, and he knew she was ready. He pulled his fingers out of her abruptly and she looked down at him, her face a light shade of pink.**

** "Don't…." She gasped, "stop." **

**Sesshomaru chuckled and trailed kisses up from her thighs to the crook of her neck.**

** He licked the lobe of her ear and whispered, "I'm coming in."**

**Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders and braced herself; she completely gave in to the man she loved, and she knew she would enjoy every moment. He grabbed the tip of his throbbing member and gently pushed into Rin; as soon as she felt his tip inside her, her body took control. Her body bucked closer to him, and his large member slid further into her. Her walls were incredibly tight, Sesshomaru thought that he was going to slip out of her; but he wasn't done just yet. He pulled her up onto his lap and slammed his large shaft further inside her. **

**Rin gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders tightly and let out a light whimper, when Sesshomaru plunged into her she felt pain. He stopped when he heard her whimper.**

** "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.**

**She nodded, "I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss full of lust. **

**As he kissed her back, Sesshomaru began a slow moving rhythm. Together they moaned into the kiss as their tongues began to dance together. As their tongues danced together in a fluid motion, Sesshomaru began to buck into Rin faster and harder. Immediately, Rin broke off the kiss and began to moan loud. Her moans echoed through the cave. Sesshomaru paused what he was doing and pushed her onto the ground, and stared down at her. Her face was red, and her body was hot. **

**Sesshomaru continued to plunge deep inside of Rin; her body soon rocked with Sesshomaru; and their motion was fluid. Rin gripped the ground around her, and threw her head back. Her body felt weaker than it ever was before, and she knew she couldn't contain herself much longer. **

**Sesshomaru's massive member continued to fill her as he slammed into her most sensitive spot. Sesshomaru could feel her walls tighten even more around him; and soon he took all force. One of his hands found it's way down to her lower half, and without any warning; Sesshomaru began to rub her swollen clit. Rin immediately screamed and moaned loud with pleasure, she was already going crazy and with Sesshomaru rubbing her like that; she couldn't take anymore.**

** "Sess….ho…ma…ru…." Rin said with each breath she could.**

**Both of their breaths were short pants now; their bodies had now become one; and soon this would all be over. Rin couldn't bear it anymore; she was no longer in control of anything. As Sesshomaru continued ramming deep inside her, Rin lost it. She bucked into him and moaned loud in passion. Before she knew it, her hips fell and she released all her juices onto Sesshomaru. She immediately blushed realizing what she had done, but Sesshomaru didn't care.**

**Feeling her juices drown his member, he thrusted one hard final time and released his seeds into her. Rin's body instantly collapsed; she slightly twitched as their fluids mixed and became one. Sesshomaru pulled out of Rin, and everything that was once inside Rin, began to slowly seep out onto his coat. She caught her breath and looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her. **

** "I love you Rin." He whispered.**

** She smiled, "I love you too Sesshomaru." **

**Sesshomaru laid down beside her and stretched. When his arm was behind her, she placed her head on his arm, using it as a pillow. She caressed his picturesque body slowly, before dozing off. He reached out with his other arm and grabbed the blanket that Ah-Un left in the cave. He placed it over top of both of them, and smiled down at Rin. He then leaned over and softly kissed Rin on the forehead, and dozed off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING, I'M HAVING TECHNICAL ISSUES AT MY APARTMENT, MY COMPUTER ISN'T FINDING MY NETWORK AT HOME BUT YET IT'S CONNECTED TO MY PHONE. AND NOW I CAN PRETTY MUCH ONLY UPDATE WHILE I'M AT WORK!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshomaru awoke the next morning with a beautiful maiden in his arms, Rin. They finally made love after all these years and now they were finally one. Sesshomaru knew he had someone to protect now, and if Naraku dared to hurt Rin; Naraku would be dead in an instant. **

**Rin nuzzled against Sesshomaru as she stretched, waking up from her slumber. She smiled up at Sesshomaru and he looked down at her. She tangled her fingers throughout his hair. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. As she got up to stretch, the blanket that covered her had fallen to the ground and Sesshomaru blushed.**

** "Why are you blushing?" She asked. "You saw me last night…" She chuckled.**

**Sesshomaru, who was never good at admitting his feelings, covered his mouth and turned his head away. The sight of Rin made him shudder; she was so beautiful and she was all his. She leaned down and giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She reached for her kimono and draped it over her body. **

** "I'll be back…" She said, after dressing herself.**

**Sesshomaru sat up and looked at her, "Where are you going? It's not safe out there." **

**She kneeled down in front of him, "I need to wash up. I'll be back in five minutes." She gave him a kiss on the lips, "I promise." **

**Sesshomaru sighed and let her go. He too, got dressed, and summoned Jaken into the cave. **

** "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, while bowing repeatedly.**

** "Go watch over her." He demanded. **

** "But she's just a girl, Lord Sesshomaru. Why must I…?" **

**Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Jaken. His eyes began to glow red and his demon marks appeared on his face. Jaken immediately jumped back and raced out of the cave.**

** "Right away, Lord Sesshomaru!" He shouted. **

**Sesshomaru relaxed after Jaken vanished out of sight. **_**At least now, I'll be able to tell if she's in danger. **_**Sesshomaru thought as he left the cave. He walked over to the fire pit and used his demon powers to start a new fire. He then began to wait impatiently, and time began to slow down in his mind. What felt like thirty minutes had only been two minutes. He tapped his foot impatiently and sniffed the air. **

**Everything seemed all right, until Jaken came running up the hill. **

** "Lord Sessho…!" Jaken said; as he tripped over his own two feet. **

**Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw that only Jaken had returned, and Rin was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru immediately felt something was wrong; the wind blew a different direction then it normally was. He immediately unsheathed Tojikin and raced towards the lake. **

** "RIN!" He shouted, looking around the lake. **

**He didn't even see a pile of clothes anywhere, and he couldn't see Rin. Just before Sesshomaru dove into the water a purple miasma started to form in front of him. **

** "What have you done with Rin?" He growled, aiming his Tojikin towards the miasma. **

** "Nothing. Yet." Naraku said, as he emerged from the miasma. **

**Naraku moved to the side and revealed a trapped Rin behind Naraku. Rin saw Sesshomaru across the lake and called out to him. All he could do was look at her helplessly. She placed her hands on the barrier, and continued to stare at Sesshomaru. **

** "I warned you, Naraku…" Sesshomaru growled.**

**Sesshomaru began to change right in front of Naraku. His eyes glowed red, filled with hate, his fangs grew longer. **

** "Let her go!" Sesshomaru growled once more. **

**Naraku chuckled as his body grew as well, surrounding Rin. Rin screamed and looked left and right, Naraku was going to consume Rin. **

** "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. **

**Even with the barrier, Sesshomaru still heard Rin's plea for help. Sesshomaru growled louder and soon became a huge dog demon. His form was greater in size compared to Naraku's and his anger fueled his power. Rin saw the demon that once was Sesshomaru, she knew it was Sesshomaru; but this form terrified her. She had never seen this side of Sesshomaru before. **

**The dog demon jumped across the pond and attacked Naraku with full force. Once Sesshomaru had Naraku, Rin fell from the sky and into the lake. She came up, gasping for air and looking around. Behind her the enormous dog demon was destroying was used to be Naraku. Rin backed up away from what was happening and pulled herself on the shore across from the demon. **

**The dog demon had triumphed and won the battle against Naraku. The dog demon howled for a short while but soon returned to its old form, Sesshomaru. Rin was now hiding, she knew Sesshomaru was a demon but she had never seen him become that before. Sesshomaru jumped onto the other side of the lake and looked around for Rin. **

** "Rin…?" He asked outside of the trees. **

**He decided it would be best if Rin approached him, and not the other way around. Rin peered out from one of the trees and looked at Sesshomaru, he was covered in Naraku's blood. **

** "Come on out, sweetie. It's okay now." Sesshomaru whispered sitting down. **

**Rin slowly emerged from the trees and saw Sesshomaru sitting down. She slowly approached Sesshomaru, and he waited for her. Remaining in his spot, he opened his arms and continued to wait. Rin stood in her spot for a minute or two and began to cry. **

** "Sesshomaru…" She wailed as she fell into his arms. **

**He smiled and held her tight in his arm. **_**She's all right. **_**He thought to himself. He gave her kisses on her forehead and kept his grip on her, trying to assure her she was going to be all right. Rin continued to sob into Sesshomaru's chest, and all Sesshomaru could do was just hold her. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Once again Rin was left alone with Jaken near the new campsite. Jaken used his staff of Two Heads and started a fire to keep warm. Jaken sat next to the fire and looked over at Rin who was napping on the floor. **

_**Stupid, insolent girl. **_**Jaken thought. **_**I still don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru is so attracted to her…she's only a mere human. **_

**Jaken walked around the fire, passing by Rin. Immediately he jumped back and held his breath. **_**Man, this girl stinks! **_**Jaken thought to himself. Jaken walked up closer to the sleeping girl and nearly gagged again. Her scent was different; it wasn't a stench of her being dirty. It was something else, and Jaken had an idea as to what it was. **

** "Jaken…" Sesshomaru said from the trees.**

** "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken retorted while bowing. **

** "It's not safe here…" **

** "What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" **

**Sesshomaru walked over to Rin to wake her up and he, too, was also disgusted by Rin's smell. He didn't think anything of it and crouched down near Rin. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and began to whisper her name. Her eyes slowly opened a minute later and saw Sesshomaru above her. Before she had time to say his name, he immediately picked her up.**

** "What's…." Rin yawned, "Going on?"**

** "Something's off here, we need to move." **

**Sesshomaru jumped into the sky and began to travel away from the old campsite. Jaken was still on the ground, left alone. He mumbled under his breath as he jumped onto Ah-Un. **

** "Let's go." Jaken said, tugging at the reins. **

**Ah-Un looked over at Jaken and didn't respond. Jaken then tugged harder at the reins now yelling at the demon. Finally, Ah-Un jumped into the air throwing Jaken off guard. They both began to fly after Sesshomaru.**

** "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. **

**Sesshomaru didn't answer; all he did was look into the distance. Rin poked him and kissed his cheek, but he was still unresponsive. Rin gave up and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru didn't tell Rin where they were going, because he didn't want her to worry. **

_**Why isn't he talking to me? Did I do some… **_**Rin stopped herself mid-thought as soon as she felt sick. She placed her hand over her mouth and tugged at Sesshomaru's arm. He glanced over at her and immediately went to the ground. **

** "Are you alright, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, when they landed. **

**Rin didn't answer, she kept her hand over her mouth and ran into the bushes. Sesshomaru followed after her to make sure she was all right. He saw her on her hands and knees, throwing up. He placed his hand on her back and caressed her. After Rin was done throwing up, Sesshomaru walked her to the lake and got her some water. **

** "Do you think you ate something bad?" Sesshomaru asked her. **

**She shrugged as she took a drink of water, it couldn't have been that she hasn't eaten anything all that much recently. It couldn't be that. Then she thought to herself. **

** "Then what is it?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning into her. **

**Immediately he froze, leaving centimeters between them. Her scent was somewhat different that before. He continued to sniff her and take in the new scent; this scent was something strange to him, but yet somewhat familiar. Last time someone he knew had a scent like that was when his mother was alive, and before his useless half brother was born. He took one last whiff of Rin and knew what was going on. Their last campsite was fine; it was just Rin's scent that threw him off. **

** "Rin…" Sesshomaru said. **

** "What is it?" Rin asked after taking another sip of water. **

** "You're with child…" **

** "I am!?" **

**Sesshomaru nodded as he took in the whiff once more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** "How could you tell that I was with child…?" Rin asked, placing her water down.**

** "Your scent was different than before." Sesshomaru said. **

** "Umm…can you tell how far I am…?" Rin hesitantly asked. **

**Sesshomaru shook his head, "I can only smell the baby inside you. It's difficult to tell." **

_**Wow, **_**Rin thought. **_**I'm pregnant, and Sesshomaru is going to be the father! I can't believe this! **_**Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulder and held her close. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and looked out into the woods. **

** "Sesshomaru…?" **

** "What?" **

** "Are you happy…?" **

**Sesshomaru couldn't lie to her; he wasn't exactly thrilled because he never dreamed of the day where he would become a father. But if Rin was happy, he could be happy to.**

** "Rin; I'm happy that your are carrying my pups...but," **

**Rin caressed his cheek; she understood what he was saying. Sure, Rin and Jaken have been by his side for many years…but Sesshomaru never cared for someone like he did Rin. And it was hard for him. That she understood. Rin sat in Sesshomaru's lap and he wrapped his arms tight around her. Together they watched the fire slowly dim away into nothing, and before they knew it; they fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**Rin woke up before anyone else did the next morning. She carefully snuck her way out of Sesshomaru's grip and made her way to Kaede's village. **_**Maybe Lady Kaede or Miss Kagome can help me determine how far I am. **_**Rin thought as she disappeared into the forest. Seconds later, Sesshomaru woke up when he realized that his arms were flat against his sides and not holding anyone. He got up immediately and sniffed the air, and chased after Rin. **

**As Rin was walking through the woods, she heard branches and leave rustle behind her. She froze dead in her track and took a big gulp, was she being hunted? She took a couple more steps and froze, then looked over her shoulder. Leaves were rustling, branches were breaking; someone was following her. She grabbed a stick and hid behind a tree and waited for the ominous person to reveal itself. **

** "That's not a smart idea…" The figure whispered. **

**Rin close her eyes and swung hard, but was interrupted mid-swing. **

** "Where are you going, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, after breaking the stick. **

** "Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, "I was making my way to Lady Kaede and Miss Kagome…" **

** "Why?" **

** "I want to know how far I am." **

**Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin and walked in the woods with her. Even though Sesshomaru destroyed Naraku, he still wasn't going to allow Rin to travel by herself. With her scent and everything, who knows what could come her way. They walked together, side by side through the Forest of Inuyasha until they arrived at Kaede's village. **

** "Kagome!" Rin shouted, when she saw Kagome in the river. **

** "Rin! Hi!" Kagome yelled back, waving her hand in the air. **

**Rin ran across the bridge and gave Kagome a big, welcoming hug. **

** "It's been too long, Rin." Kagome said. **

** "I know. Sesshomaru and I have been traveling. I just came by because I was wondering if you or Lady Kaede could help me." **

** "With what?"**

**Rin looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree close to the Forest of Inuyasha. **

** "You're pregnant…?" Kagome said in shock, as Kaede got ready. **

**Rin nodded as she placed her hands over her stomach. **

** "Sesshomaru said that there was something different about my scent that disgusted him a bit, until he realized that I was with child. And I decided to come here, because I figured either you or Lady Kaede could help me find out how far I am." **

**Kagome nodded, as she helped Rin lay down on a mat. Kaede rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. **

** "Even though there's none of the technology that exists in my world here, Kaede is very good in determining pregnancies. She helped me through my second pregnancy with Inuyasha." **

**Rin relaxed on the mat and stared up into the ceiling, and waited. Her body shivered when she felt Kaede's cold hands trace along her stomach. **

** "Well, Rin…I'd say ye are about four and a half months." Kaede said, rolling down her sleeves. **

** "Four and a half months…?" Rin repeated. **

** "Aye," Kaede nodded, "Soon ye will be showing. It will be harder for ye to get around ye will be more exhausted than before." **

**Rin got up and adjusted her kimono, but before leaving Kaede stopped her. **

** "Ye should stay here with us…" **

** "What? Lady Kaede, that's crazy." Rin argued.**

** "It may seem crazy child, but traveling with Sesshomaru, ye will be in more danger. Demons will catch your scent, putting ye and the baby at risk." **

** "I can't…I love Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered, looking out the hut over to Sesshomaru. **

**Sesshomaru stood up straight and looked back at Rin. **_**Oh shit, he overheard! **_**Rin thought, running out of the hut towards Sesshomaru. **

** "Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, chasing him. **

** "Rin, come back here!" Kagome shouted after Rin. **

**Rin caught up with Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm before he took off. **

** "I'm not staying with them. I want to be with you, Sesshomaru…" Rin whimpered, placing her forehead on his forearm. **

**Sesshomaru heaved a heavy sigh, and stood square in front of Rin. **

** "Though I hate to admit it, Rin…they are right; it's best if you stayed here…out of danger…" **

** "But…Sesshomaru…" Rin began to cry. **

**He pulled Rin into a tight hug, and then he placed his hand over her stomach. **

** "I want you two to be safe." **

** "Will…I ~hiccup~ see you soon…~hiccup~?" Rin asked. **

**Sesshomaru shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. As long as you're safe…" He whispered. **

**Rin began to cry even more, her grip was firm on Sesshomaru's armor; she didn't want him to leave and she didn't want to be away from him. He placed his claw under Rin's chin, and lifted her head to where they were looking into each other's eyes. **

** "Be safe…" He started, resting his forehead on hers. **

** "No…" Rin argued. **

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes and kissed Rin on the lips. Rin's arms locked around Sesshomaru's neck, but he pulled her arms down and looked at her. Her eyes were red, her face was puffy, and she had a stuffed nose. **

**He kissed her forehead for a minute or two then pulled away. **

** "I love you, Rin." **

**With that, Sesshomaru was gone in a flash, leaving Rin alone. She fell to her knees and let out a scream of angst. She looked up to the sky and cried out Sesshomaru's name for as long as she could, until she was lost away in her tears. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW, SCHOOL IS STARTING BACK UP AGAIN WITHIN 2 WEEKS! DANG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE A SENIOR THIS YEAR AND GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE A SEMESTER EARLY! SO, MY SCHEDULE IS PRETTY JAMMED PACK (WORKING 2 JOBS, CLASSES, BAND, ETC) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN WHEN SCHOOL STARTS BACK UP! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR TOO LONG! THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!**

**Chapter 7**

**Rin slowly made her way back to the hut, lonely and depressed. The last time she was alone with Kaede was right after Inuyasha and them defeated Naraku; and Rin couldn't bear being away from Sesshomaru. **

** "Rin, you're all muddy. What happened to ye child?" Kaede asked, wrapping Rin in a blanket. **

** "He's gone…Sesshomaru's…gone…" Rin said between sniffs. **

**Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and tried to comfort her. She knew exactly how Rin felt, but what she didn't understand was Sesshomaru traveled a lot and left her behind. **_**Well, I guess Rin is just more upset that he's gone after finding out the news about her progress. **_

** "Rin, it will be okay…Sesshomaru will come to see you." Kagome whispered. **

** "He didn't promise me anything like that…How do you know that he'll come back…?" Rin retorted. **

** "He loves you, doesn't he?" **

**Rin nodded, wiping her tears away. **

** "Then, he will come back…" Kagome comforted her. **

**~~~~~~~~~2 MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~**

**Rin wobbled her way around the village, resting her hand underneath her baby bump. She was now reaching the seventh month mark, and she felt like she had been pregnant for ages. She walked her way to the Forest of Inuyasha, and leaned against the tree where Sesshomaru and her said their goodbyes. **_**I haven't seen Sesshomaru for two months now. Please come back to me, Sesshomaru. **_**Rin thought to herself. **

** "Rin! Kaede's ready for you!" Kagome shouted.**

**Rin blinked her eyes several times before realizing that Kagome was calling for her. **

** "Rin!" Kagome shouted again. **

**Rin placed her hand on the tree and let out a sigh, before she left the Forest of Inuyasha and walked back to the village. **_**Hopefully, Sesshomaru will return for the birth of our child. I don't think he'd want to miss that. **_**Rin thought as she entered the hut and got ready for Kaede. **

** "Are ye ready, child?" Kaede asked, as she washed her hands. **

**Rin nodded, laying down on the mat letting out a sigh. They all knew she was upset, Sesshomaru still had not returned and Kagome was getting anxious for Rin. **_**He's left for longer periods of time, but this is just ridiculous. Damnit, Sesshomaru! Why can't you sense that Rin needs you more than ever right now? **_**Kagome gritted her teeth. **

** "Alright, Rin. Let's see how you're doing." Kaede smiled, beginning to examine Rin. **

**Rin kept her focus straight on the ceiling, and thought about Sesshomaru. She could feel him with her, though he wasn't. She reached her arm and placed it on the side, as if she could touch him with her mind. **_**Sesshomaru…**_** She thought to herself. **

** "Well, Rin…things are going fine. Ye don't have to worry about nothing child. You're doing well for almost seven months. We'll check up in another couple weeks…?" Kaede confirmed. **

** "Fine." Rin stood up and put on her kimono and walked outside. **

**Rin didn't care for much anymore; without Sesshomaru, she just didn't care at all. She wrapped her arms around herself, imagining that Sesshomaru was right behind her and had his strong around her. **

**~~~~~~~1 and ½ Month Later~~~~~**

**Rin was still confused, there was no sign of Sesshomaru whatsoever; it was drawing close to the end of her pregnancy and she hadn't seen him since Kaede advised her to stay in the village. She sat up against the same tree that her and Sesshomaru parted ways, resting her hand under her bump. **

** "Oh, come on baby, let mommy rest…" She whispered to her belly. **

**Kaede had warned her that the baby would be kicking a lot, and moving more than usual in order to prep for delivery; but she didn't think it would be this bad. **

** "Rin…" She heard a voice whisper her name. **

**She looked up and around, behind the tree, up in the trees. She couldn't see anything. **

** "Rin..." She heard again, this time it was closer. **

** "Sesshomaru…?" She called back, her head on the tree. **

**She was too weak to get up, it felt better to sit down. **

** "I'm back, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he emerged from the trees in front of her. **

** "Sesshomaru!" She shouted, trying to pull herself up. **

**Sesshomaru rushed to her side and helped her up. He could see that her body was weak, maybe it was because she was carrying a Halfling, or maybe because she's just a human. Rin's arms wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru's neck, as his arms found there way to the arch of her back. **

** "How are you doing, Rin?" He whispered in her ear.**

** "Better, now that you're back. But, why did you leave in the first place?" **

**Sesshomaru sighed as he broke off the hug. **

** "That woman was right…" Sesshomaru began, "If I stayed with you or you with me, Rin you would've been in more danger than you usually are. I couldn't bear losing you or our child..." Sesshomaru placed his hand on her belly, "You two are my life now, Rin. And, I don't know what kind of rampage I would've gone on having lost the both of you." **

**Rin smiled and caressed his cheek, "You're here now, and th…ahhhh…" **

**Rin's hand immediately found its way to under her bump as she leaned forward slightly groaning in pain, slowly falling to the ground. **

** "Rin!" Sesshomaru growled, putting his hand under her. **

**Rin clenched her kimono and gasped in pain, feeling another sharp pain. Except this pain wasn't the same pain she had felt before. It felt as those she was being stabbed repeatedly over and over again. Sesshomaru tried to pick her up, but she screamed even louder. **

** "Come on, Rin. We need to get you to the village." Sesshomaru said. **

**He carefully lifted her up and ran to the village. Her hands were gripped tight on her kimono; the pain was unbearable, she thought she was going to die. Kagome rushed out of the hut as soon as the screams got louder. **_**Rin! **_**Kagome thought. Sesshomaru stopped in front his brothers' woman and gently put Rin down, handing her over to Kagome. Kagome put one of her hands on Rins' back and the other on her belly, and walked her into the hut with Kaede. **

**~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~**

**Sesshomaru tapped his foot with irritation as he still stood in front of Kaede's hut. Rin had been in there for hours, and all he heard was her screaming and Kagome and Kaede coaching her through and helping her. No matter how many times he tried to go in, Kagome wouldn't let him. He looked at the night sky; he let out a huff of irritability at the full moon. **_**Hopefully Rin is okay. She's been in there for hours, I haven't even heard….**_** Sesshomaru immediately turned towards the hut when he heard the sound of crying.**

**Kagome and Kaede came out smiling, trying to catch their breaths. **

** "Sesshomaru…would you like to meet your children?" Kagome smiled. **

_**My…children…? **_**He thought as he walked past Kagome and Kaede and peered into the hut. He saw Rin lying on the bed in the corner with two children, one on each arm. Before he walked in, his eyes were immediately fixed on Rins' chest. She was feeding them, it was slightly awkward to him, but it was the most beautiful sight he had seen. **

** "Sesshomaru…come in…" Rin whispered with a smile. **

**Sesshomaru pulled back the curtain in the doorway and walked over to Rin and watched in amazement. **

** Rin bounced her right arm, "This is Akemi," she then bounced her left arm, "And this is Katsuo." **

**Both of the children had silver hair, just like him; and the edges of their hair were black. Akemi had the magenta stripes on the side of her face, just like Sesshomaru did. Katsuo let out a light whimper in exhaustion, and his stripes appeared when he yawned. **_**Just like my brother, they only show when he's irritated. **_**Both Akemi and Katsuo had the same purple crescent moon that Sesshomaru had on his forehead. Though they were both only Halflings, they both resembled Sesshomaru much more than they did Rin. **

**Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arm around Rin, and looked down at their children. He knew he had someone to protect when he met Rin, but now; it was serious. If anyone tried to hurt his family, they wouldn't live to see another day. **


End file.
